


Just Fine

by justabitofdevineintervention



Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [3]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Mentioned Character Death, and some healthy coping mechanisms, cat's the character death, give him a hug, its so short, like really short, poor tyler, really - Freeform, someone give this man a hug, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabitofdevineintervention/pseuds/justabitofdevineintervention
Summary: Tyler Jones is used to putting on a brave face.
Relationships: Catherine Brannock/Tyler Jones
Series: Aurora Cycle One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934743





	Just Fine

Tyler Jones was used to putting on a brave face. He did it throughout his childhood whenever his mother came up, and again when his father died. He did it to mask his nerves before the Draft. And he did it a million other times, for Scarlett, for Cat. Then later for Kal, and Auri and Finian and Zila.

Sometimes it was hard.

But never quite so much as when he lost Cat.

Inside, he was breaking. Falling to pieces, like a Prince Rupert’s Drop that had been hit on the tail. He was shattered.

But he wouldn’t show it. Instead, he was all business.

“Let’s go find our Weapon.” Even he might not have picked up on the fragility of his voice.

But Scarlett did.

That night, they cried together for hours. It was the first time Tyler could remember crying in front of his sister for years.

Tyler would never quite be okay again. But when someone asked him, he would put on a brave face, like he wasn’t broken inside, like he’d been doing his whole life.

“Just fine,” he’d reply.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages to come up with a title for this one. My first title was A Brave Face, and then it was Brave Faces and Broken Men, which I might still use for a different story, actually, and then I finally settled on this one.


End file.
